


The Ungranted Wish

by Tricksterbelle



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Current Events, Gen, Queen Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), You can't wish away the president unfortunately, goblins are Antifa, my anxiety has become fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterbelle/pseuds/Tricksterbelle
Summary: A young woman wishes someone away, and she doesn't get the answer, or monarch, she expected.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Ungranted Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic I wrote to deal with my frustrations with current events. There will be much whinging re the orange potato currently in the Oval Office. Make sure you're registered to vote at vote(dot)org!

“I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!”

As soon as Shaina spoke her wish, the television blinked off and the lights flickered out. Shaina froze in place, terrified to even turn her head as skittering and giggling came from the shadows all around her. The air pressure seemed to drop as the storm outside picked up. Just when she was at her wits end, everything stopped. Even the thunder dulled. Shaina thought it was over, that she’d just imagined the chaos. But then there was a movement from her bedroom mirror. She was not alone.

Shaina turned, and a woman was sitting on her bed. 

“That was NOT in the book,” Shaina whispered.

The woman was gorgeous, with long, dark brunette hair flecked with glitter and vibrant hazel eyes. She wore glittering black armor with a cape that covered all the laundry and throw pillows like an upturned inkwell. But the woman’s expression was downright unsettling. Her smile was just a bit too wide, her eyes intensely inquisitive. It felt like being stared down by a tiger, except the tiger was amused at your awkward dancing.

Shaina decided to keep amusing the tiger. “You’re the Goblin King.” She stated plainly with her voice wavering slightly.

“Goblin Queen, Sweetheart,” the woman _purred_. “His Majesty is a tad busy and we’re still using gendered titles. But don’t change the subject; I’m here for you.”

The Goblin Queen rose from Shaina’s bed and began pacing around her, the cape trailing behind like a vortex. “You said your right words, Honey, and here I am.” As she passed the TV, it flickered on, showing the news emblazoned with the picture of a human trash fire who was also the subject of Shaina’s ire. The TV turned off again. “My oh my miss Shaina, wishing away the President of the United States. We are aiming high tonight, aren’t we?”

Being reminded of her anger put some wind back in Shaina’s sails. “He is ruining my life, my country, and he’s only going to get more people killed!”

The Queen nodded in plain agreement. “Yes.”

“He’s a monster.”

“And a fascist.”

“A fascist monster. A cruel, fascist, plague-spreading monster.”

“Don’t forget bully.”

“He’s all those things! And I’ll take whatever punishment you got if it means he can’t hurt people anymore.”

The Queen leaned back on Shaina’s dresser; her expression tinged with pity. “Would if I could, Darling, but there’s a secret rule to this wish. You have to know him personally for it to work. TV doesn’t count.”

Shaina stared back in shock before sinking onto the bed. “So, there’s nothing you could do?”

“Unless the First Lady gets a little red book and very much fed up, I’m afraid I can’t serve him his just desserts.” She adjusted her gauntlet before adding under her breath, “As much as I would enjoy it.”

Shaina bit back a sob. “It’s hopeless.”

The Goblin Queen moved to kneel beside the bed, so quick it made her jump. “I did not say that. You’re alive, aren’t you? So there’s hope. It just won’t be a piece of cake.”

“What the Hell can I do?” Asked Shaina despairingly.

“You take care of yourself, for one thing.” The Queen held the young girl’s hands in her own. “If you have to live out of spite, do it. Sometimes that’s all we have. Second, how old are you?”

“I turned eighteen on Tuesday. I didn’t have a party because of the stupid plague!”

“Have you registered to vote yet?”

“I haven’t had time. And the deadline is tomorrow.”

The tiger smile was back on the Queen’s face. “Well Sweetie, that is something I can change. Time can be reordered, at least enough for me to help you with the process.”

“Will that even matter though?” Shaina asked skeptically. “The whole thing is probably going to be stolen anyway.”

“Not if there’s a landslide turn out. Make a voting plan so you have control over where your ballot goes. Don’t leave it to chance. Research the other candidates and vote down ticket so they can impeach the monster-fascist. Help your friends and family to vote as well. I’ve already talked to mine. Oh, don’t give me that look. Do you think Goblin monarchs are born with American accents?”

“And what if that doesn’t work?”

The Queen sighed. “Then the work is harder but no less vital. You sign petitions, donate to causes, and call your congresspeople. Then you put your sturdiest shoes on and get out there to protest. Leave your phone at home and don’t forget your mask. And you can do all that if the other guy wins too; he’s not my first choice, but I’d take him to kick leftward over a misshapen pumpkin any day.”

Shaina rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. “It’s just so much, and it gets worse every day. I’m just one person. I can’t do shit.”

“Just so you know, Love, ten other people wished the same thing you did this weekend alone,” said the Queen, tucking a stray lock of hair away from Shaina’s face. “You are categorically not alone. And aside from that, I came personally to answer _you_. Because there’s still some fight in you, enough for you to harness and really make a difference. It is hard and scary out there, yes; but as someone who has been on the other side of this conversation, you are so much stronger than you know. You’re going to make it. And if you truly feel like you can’t, call me again. I’ll be here.”

It was unnerving to get such comfort from a person Shaina was certain could tear her apart without breaking a sweat, but more unnerving was that she was starting to believe her. The Goblin Queen stood, flourishing her cape behind her with a puff of glitter. She looked up at this powerful, fearless woman with a challenge in her expression. She had hinted that she was, or a least used to be, human. So Shaina could be just like her someday. In attitude, not supernatural child-napping. She really wanted to be, and no time like the present to start, right? Shaina met her gaze and nodded, full of conviction.

“That’s the spirit, Dear Heart,” Said the Queen with a clap of her hands. “Now, let’s work on that registration tonight, and tomorrow I’ll see if I can’t put my little activist in a better position to do her good work.”

That morning the only thing that convinced Shaina she hadn’t had the weirdest anxiety dream was glitter on the floor and a voter registration card with her name on it sitting neatly on her desk. She quickly looked up the registration website, and -sure enough- there she was, all ready to do her civic duty. She laughed giddily and was in the middle of an elaborate happy dance when there was a knock at the front door. 

Shaina went to answer it, but her dad got to the door first. Out of curiosity, she peeked out the nearby bay window to see who it was. Standing on their front porch, exactly seven feet from the still closed screen door was a familiar face. She was wearing a sharp black business suit and sunglasses, but the woman was unmistakable. She must have known she was watching, because as soon as Shaina recognized her, she pulled a sleek black mask over her face to speak with her father.

Shaina could only hear every few words. She heard something about ‘new landlords’, ‘waiving rent’, and ‘internet upgrade’. Dad went from confused to flabbergasted in a matter of seconds. Half of their entire family’s stresses and worries were eradicated over one conversation. They didn’t have to worry about a roof over their heads, and Shaina could safely finish out high school. The discussion was winding down, with Dad thanking the In Cognito Goblin Queen profusely, when she offered one parting statement. And this, Shaina heard crystal clear.

“Sir, I couldn’t help but notice the Pride flag in your daughter’s window. I think it’s time you work on being more supportive and stop calling it ‘a phase’. Maybe invite her girlfriend for dinner. Just a suggestion. Good day.”

The Goblin Queen turned and strutted off without another word, raising her sunglasses to look directly at Shaina and wink before leaving. Her jaw dropped as she watched the woman walk to a pristine black sports car and a tall man with long blonde hair and an equally sharp suit waiting beside it. The Queen smiled her tiger’s grin at him, and the man kissed her like she was the most wonderful woman in the world. Which, as far as Shaina was concerned, he was right. 

She was interrupted by her dad giving her a bear hug and telling her the good news, so Shaina didn’t actually see them get in the car or hear the engine start, but she wasn’t surprised to see an empty street when she looked back.

There would be time for wonder and magic later, but right now, she had a job to do.


End file.
